lulfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack of the Fuzz Balls
'''Attack of the Fuzz Balls is the second episode of the first season. Summary The planet is in the grip of Fuz-Z mania when the cute little creature becomes one of the most popular pets in Acmetropolis thanks to Professor Zane, who says that he found them shortly after the meteor strike. The pets become so popular that Lexi gets one for herself. The team is called on a mission by Zadavia after a huge spider monster attacked an innocent family. When the Loonatics show up to fight the monster it disappears under the bridge. Upon further inspection Danger Duck finds a Fuz-Z, naming it Wonderfluff and placing it in his backpack, with Lexi’s Fuz-Z hopping in as well. When Danger Duck tells the team the he has chocolate in his backpack, it explodes and out comes the two pets, now having become giant spider creatures. After some fighting the effect wears off and Zadavia tells the Loonatics that the need to split up to collect every Fuz-Z in the city, while the others track down the scientist responsible; Ace, Slam, Tech, and Rev collect the creatures while Lexi and Danger Duck track down Professor Zane. Lexi and Danger Duck find Professor Zane and are captured. Professor Zane explains that he discovered a Fuz-Z will mutate into a dangerous spider creature upon consuming chocolate. Ace gets concerned when neither Lexi or Danger Duck answer their com links, so the gang goes to check out why. After an intense fight, the Loonatics activate a machine that returns each Fuz-Z to their non-hostile form. Finally, the Loonatics return the creatures to the center of the Earth where they came from, and Zadavia says that the Loonatics can have the day off as the episode ends. Major Events *The biopets are introduced. *This is the first time we see Tech's magnetic powers. Debuts *Professor Zane *Fuz-Z Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Tech E. Coyote *Slam Tasmanian *Rev Runner *Zadavia *Professor Zane *Fuz-Z Goofs *When Ace is talking to Zadavia on the billboard, the strap on his jetpack is not visible. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Professor Zane and the Biopets. *Tech's inventions: **X-O Vac 2400-X *The Fuz-Z's are similar to gremlins from the 1984 film Gremlins in that they require something in order to change. **However, the gremlins requirements to change was more complicated with them becoming evil by; water, food after midnight, and bright light. Quotes :Ace: Of course, you realize that this means war! ---- :Lexi: Uh, there's a party going on in your backpack, Duck. ---- :Lexi: Professor Zane? You may not be aware of this, but your life might be in danger! It's about your bio-pets; we have reason to believe that they're very- gets cut off by the appearance of three mutated Fuz-Zs ---- :Duck: Sounds like someone's mommy didn't give them enough chockies when they were little! ---- :Professor Zhane: It's feeding time! ---- :Duck: I salute you, Wonderfluff! You've been a brave soldier. I also fear you; but let's not go into that right now. Gallery Hqdefault0.jpg|She had to bring the fuzzball with her... 358704.jpg|You don't hit them, you love them! Hqdefault9.jpg|The fuzzball is trapped! Rar.jpg|An enraged fuzzball turned into a giant spider monster! Bridgefight.jpg|The battle near the bridge. Loonatics-Unleashed-Episode-2-Attack-of-the-Fuzz-Balls.jpg|A kid letting his fuzz ball eat chocolate. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1